To Steal a Thief's Heart
by Nintendo Queen
Summary: Rouge realizes she is in love witho ur favorite eshidna and leaves for a month to try and get over him. She comes back and sings how she feels a month later. What happens when he hears her? And what's up with strawberry lipgloss? Knuckles x Rouge oneshot


**Okies, since people seemed to really like me "caught in the Rain" oneshot, I thought I'd write another Sonic the Hedgehog oneshot. The one stars my other favorite pairing "Rouge x Knuckles." So, enjoy my fellow Sonic the Hedgehog fans. Btw, I don't own the song "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence.

* * *

**

_**To Steal A Thief's Heart**_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS." Rouge glared at the glittering ruby in her hand and threw it. "IT'S A DAMN FAKE." She watched it shatter her window and vanish from view as it fell.

She couldn't care less if it hit somebody on the street below. That ruby had been hard to steal, and it turns out it wasn't even real. Rouge frowned, annoyed now that she had to get her window repaired again. Not too long ago, a baseball had crashed into her window.

_"Kids can hit too hard. Who was the idiot who decided young people can be trusted with a wooden bat?"_ she thought to herself. Sighing in irritation, Rouge decided she should steal a _REAL_ gem. She smirked to herself as a large, glowing green emerald game to her mind. That's right, the Master Emerald.

But, the thought of the emerald wasn't there for long. Her imagination flung an image of the red echidna guarding it came to her mind. She frowned, finding it harder to force herself to frown than usual. Odd...

To her, the echidna was nothing more then a pain in the rear. He had a bad attitude and got on her nerves. She hated him, everything about him. His red dreadlocks, his knuckles with spikes on them, his stubborn, overly tough attitude, his...his sexy voice, those gorgeous violet eyes, that hot smirk...

"GAH! What am I thinking?" she cried. "Obviously I've been cooped up in this apartment for too long. I need some air." Rouge practically ran outside and noticed a random squirrel on the ground with a large bump on its head, knocked out. She then noticed the fake ruby she had thrown out the window next to it. She hurriedly picked it up. "Not my problem." With that, she ran away quickly.

The flight to Angel Island wasn't too long. It was dark and quiet. She got to the shrine and stopped. There he was, the guardian. Knuckles the echidna. He was sitting on the stairs, asleep. She started to creep past him but was surprised when she couldn't move her legs.

_"What the hell? Did he place some type of spell or something here?"_ she thought to herself furiously. But she knew that wasn't what was going on. Her body wasn't listening to her mind. She glared at Knuckles, as though her body failing to do what she wanted was his fault.

Her expression softened when she saw his face. He seemed so innocent and sweet when he was asleep, like a child. She sat across from him on the steps and watched him from a moment.

_"What have you done to me, Knucklehead?" _she thought. _"Why in the world do you haunt my thoughts and dreams day and night? Grr...don't just sleep, answer me."_ She frowned at her thoughts.

**_"You want to know what's wrong, Rouge?"_** a somewhat taunting voice in the back of her mind asked.

_"YES!"_ she screamed in her head.

**_"You're a thief, but he's stolen something from you."_** She was shocked.

_"WHAT? What in the world could he have stolen?"_

**_"Your heart, Rouge."_** She actually shook her head.

_"No friggin way in Hell. No man will ever take my heart."_

_**"Would you prefer a woman did?"**_ the voice snapped. **_"Knuckles has your heart now. You are now tied to him because you now love him."_** Rouge jumped to her feet.

"NO WAY!" she yelled. But she immediately regretted it. Slapping her hands over her mouth, she gasped as Knuckles started to stir. _"Damn, look what you made me do!"_ she hissed in her mind.

**_"I didn't make you scream."_** Rouge sighed with relief when Knuckles shifted into another comfortable position and continued to sleep.

_"That was too close..."_

_**"Rouge, trust me, you're in love with him."**_

_"It can't be true..."_

_**"You need him to save you."**_

_"Be quiet!"_

_**"He is your reason for living."**_

_"You lie!"_

_**"He triggers your desires in a sensuous fashion. Don't you get it? Your mind isn't telling you all of this. Your heart is."**_

_"Why in the world must I love HIM?"_

_**"Because of all the moments you've had with him. He is, in some ways, your opposite. In others, your exact twin."**_

_"But how could it work? We're not even the same species."_

_**"Since when does something like that matter?"**_

_"I am not telling him."_

_**"Then you'll suffer emotionally."**_

_"I have to leave this place to clear my head."_

_**"You can clear your head but not your heart."**_

_"Stop it! Please leave me alone."_ Rouge grasped her head and fell to her knees, nearly defeated. "Go away..." she whispered.

**_"You can't hide it forever, Rouge."_** Rouge opened her eyes and looked at the sleeping Knuckles. She crawled in front of him and, before even knowing what she was doing, swooped down and kissed his lips. They were somewhat chapped and rough but fit so well along her own smooth lips.

She felt him move and she immediately pulled away, looking at him. Her eyes were actually saddened. Why was she sad? She would leave and get over this crush.

"Bye Knucklehead." She spread her wings and flew up into the air and off the island, feeling a crushing, weight-like pain in her chest.

Knuckles watched her fly away, confused. "She was here?" he wondered aloud. He looked back at the Master Emerald. "But she didn't steal the emerald. What was she doing?"

He touched his lips suddenly, noticing a tingling feeling.. They felt warm and some smooth, strawberry scented gloss rubbed onto his finger. He stared at it.

"OK, I **_KNOW_** I don't wear lip gloss and this wasn't here when I went to sleep." He pondered his thoughts for a moment. "Doesn't Rouge have lip gloss? I mean, she **IS** a girl. I'm not one to stare at her lips or anything...either she pranked me by trying to put make-up on me while I was asleep...or she kissed me." He felt his cheeks pretty much catch fire at that thought and his stomach did a somersault. "Did she?"

* * *

**Rouge's POV**

I kissed him. I kissed Knuckles the Echidna, my worst rival but apparently the man I'm in love with. Dear God above help me. I flew as fast as I could from the Angel Island and I could feel my strawberry lip gloss was smudged. What if some got onto his lips? I hope he doesn't remember that I wear that kind of lip gloss.

But how would he know? All he ever does is fight me really. Except the times we'd tease each other. Like when I made him laugh and tackled him then tickled him into submission. Who'd think old Knucklehead is ticklish?

Wait, why am I crying? God, what in the Hell is wrong with me? I land and go back to my apartment and pack my bags. Some time away from this place would do me good. Right? Why do I suddenly doubt this? Well, too late for turning back now. My bags are packed, I walk out, I lock the door and take off flying. Who knows where I'm going...

* * *

**One Month Later (Knuckle's P.O.V)**

I sighed as I walked around Metal City. It was dark and few were still out. I walked into one of those karaoke restaurants. I took a seat near the back and ordered a glass of Dr. Pepper. The waitress set it down and asked what I wanted to eat. Shrugging, I went for the chili cheese fries. I usually like them.

* * *

**Rouge's P.O.V**

I left for a month and was miserable so I came back. Not that anyone cares, I'm sure. Tonight I'm at a karaoke restaurant and I'm one of the singers. I chose a song by one of my favorite groups, Evanescence. Looking at my reflection, I sigh slightly. Today I wore black jeans with white flowers on the end of the legs, black boots, a white tank top, and a black trench coat.

At least guys won't think I'm a slut trying to get...well, you know. Tonight I'm singing a song I love and feel related to. Knuckles has never left my thoughts, not once. Now I feel half dead and empty. Damn it all...

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer person said. I sighed and stood, knowing I would sing first. "Our first performer is Rouge the Bat." People clapped and I walked on stage and took the mike, faking a smile.

"Hi everyone. Um, this song it goes out to a certain Knucklehead I know." (Lol) _"Too bad he isn't here to hear it."

* * *

_

**Knuckles P.O.V**

My eyes snapped up to the stage when I heard Rouge's name. The bat walked onto the stage, looking very nice in her different wardrobe. I smirked a bit when she said her song goes out to a certain Knucklehead. She probably doesn't even know I'm back here but that's ok. I want to hear this.

* * *

**Rouge's P.O.V**

The soft piano opening to "Bring Me to Life" started. I brought the microphone closer to my lips. _"How can you see into my eyes, like open doors? Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb..."_ The guitar started to come in. _"Without a soul."_ Echoing came in. _"My spirit sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there and lead it back home."_ The music paused for a brief moment and then started up powerfully and the male background singers came in.

"Wake me up."

_"Wake me up inside."_

"Can't wake up."

_"Wake me up inside."_

"Save me."

_"Call my name and save me from the dark."_

"Wake me up."

_"Bid my blood to run."_

"Can't wake up."

_"Before I come undone."_

"Save me."

_"Save me from the nothing I've become."_ Quick guitar solo. _"Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real. Bring, me, to life."_

"Wake me up."

_"Wake me up inside."_

"Can't wake up."

_"Wake me up inside."_

"Save me."

_"Call my name and save me from the dark."_

"Wake me up."

_"Bid my blood to run."_

"Can't wake up."

_"Before I come undone."_

"Save me."

_"Save me from the nothing I've become. Bring me to life._" A mixed part came in._ "Bring me to life."_ A little music solo played. _"Frozen inside, without your touch, without your love. Darling, only you are the life, among the dead." _One of the male singers sang the next part.

"All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me."

_"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems."_ We sang the next part together.

_"Got to open my eyes to everything."_ He sang this next part as well.

"Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul. Don't let me die here there must be something more."

_"Bring me to life."_

"Wake me up."

_"Wake me up inside."_

"Can't wake up."

_"Wake me up inside."_

"Save me."

_"Call my name and save me from the dark."_

"Wake me up."

_"Bid my blood to run."_

"Can't wake up."

_"Before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become. Bring me to life._" Another mixed part. _"Bring, me, to, life."_ The piano closing came in and the song ended. People jumped to their feet and clapped. We bowed and I returned backstage.

Well, I had sang my heart out. The way I felt. I heard they wanted an encore so I sighed but decided to sing "Tourniquet."

* * *

**Knuckle's P.O.V During "Tourniquet" (I'm too Lazy to right out that song too)**

Rouge has the most incredible voice. She sang "Bring Me to Life" beautifully. Is that how she feels about me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a tube of strawberry lip gloss. She had dropped it a month ago while she was flying away from Angel Island.

Perhaps it was time I returned it to her.

* * *

**Rouge's P.O.V after "Tourniquet"**

I walked outside into the darkened street. It was fairly cold so I was grateful for my trench coat. Nobody else was outside, or so it seemed. I walked across the street and up the side walk. Suddenly, a voice from behind came.

"That was quite a performance." My ear twitched and I felt like my blood was churning. I spun to se Knuckles standing there, his arms crossed and that sexy smirk on his face. I suddenly felt nervous. "'Dedicated to a certain Knucklehead.'" Crap, he's heard "Bring Me to life."

I felt afraid to answer. Yet I wanted to. Words were tangling up in my throat, forming a painful lump. How I longed to hug him after not seeing him for a month. How I longed for a tourniquet to not have to explain myself. I preferred the hug but a tourniquet would work too.

It was at this time I noticed he was closer. I'd been too lost in my thoughts to see him draw closer. The surprise nearly made my heart stop but I didn't move. I just stared somewhat vacantly, my head pretty much spinning and causing me to be in a type of stupor so I couldn't think properly. Does Knuckles know what he does to me whenever he's near?

I watched him reach into his pocket and pulled out something and hold it out. It took a moment for me to classify the object. My eyes widened. A tube of "Aziza II rose colored strawberry lip gloss." The gloss I was wearing when I kissed him. I was wondering where it had went. I must dropped it when I was flying away. CRAP!

Knuckles smirked again at my expression. "I take it this **is** yours." He grabbed a hold of one of my hands and laid the back flat against his palm then dropped the tube of gloss onto my own palm and moved my fingers to curl up around the tube.

I hope my face wasn't as red as I thought it was. My cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"Tell me, were you trying to prank me by smearing gloss onto my lips a month ago or..." I could feel his grip tighten slightly. His voice grew somewhat softer. "Did you kiss me Rouge." I gulped nervously. How could I answer him?

I suddenly found my boots very interesting. Well, at least for a moment I did. I felt his warm hand on my chin and my heart jittered nervously in my chest. He raised my head so my gaze met his fierce violet eyes.

"Rouge..." I felt his warm breath on my lips. The blood in my head was roaring and I felt dizzy. His sweet scent was intoxicating me. The smell of fresh air, numerous exotic plants, and a little bit of the sea. His breath smelled a little bit like ripe papaya and...I think it was apple and star fruit.

For some reason I wanted to break down and cry. To bury my face into his chest like a frightened chest and cry out my pain, my frustration, and my love for him. Could I tell him?

**A.N. Yeah hi, I'm sorry for having you all read this "Can I do it?" gush. It's getting on my nerves as well so I'm gonna try things up. Um...carry on.**

"Um...Rouge? Are you mute? 'Cause we've kinda just stood here and looked at each other for ten minutes. Um, just...could you please answer my question?"Knuckles asked me. I blushed.

"S-sorry..." I stammered. I sighed and managed to look away from him. No point in hiding it now. "Yes, I did kiss you. I...I wanted to leave because I found out I was in love with you and it scared me so I wanted to kiss you one time at least. I'm sorry..."

There, I said it. Suddenly, I pulled back from him and ran down the sidewalk as fast as my legs could carry me. Oh God, oh God. Now I was truly running blindly, tears blurring my vision. I couldn't deal with rejection. No, that would hurt way too much.

I ran to the park and heard fast footsteps behind me. Have to run faster. Two arms wrapped around me and spun me around. Then a pair a lips were against my own. I froze and saw Knuckles. He pulled away.

"Don't apologize to me, Rouge!" he told me firmly. His hold on me was tight and I couldn't move away. Despite his kiss, I was still frightened of rejection. "If you love me, then say you'll stay with me." My eyes widened.

"You...you mean?" I managed to whisper. He nodded.

"Yes! I love you, Rouge. So don't leave again. I want you with me." I was still crying but now I felt happier than I have for months. I nodded quickly.

"Then I'll stay with you, Knuckles." He didn't answer, only kissed me again and I kissed him back. The Echidna who stole a thief's heart. Who'd to think it would ever happen? But I'm glad it did.

* * *

**That was my Knuckles/Rouge fic. The only thing I hated was how long it took for her to answer him. That was a bit annoying but it's there and I don't feel like deleting it. Well, hope it didn't suck. Comment please. And I BEG you, don't flame me.** **This is my first Knuckles x rouge fic. By the way, I know she has an actual crush on him, but I wanted her to realize love in this fic.**


End file.
